


Who's River?

by IHScribe



Series: The Ongoing Adventures of Rose, Natasha, and the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets a call from Jack. Someone's waiting for him in Cardiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's River?

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Doctor Who, Torchwood
> 
> Characters: Rose Tyler, Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond
> 
> Prompt: The Doctor really wishes Amy hadn't mentioned River. First of sequel series for Finding Home.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe based on Lady of Slytherclaw's original prompt in Finding Home.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Get that will you?" the Doctor said distractedly, gesturing at the phone. Amy huffed, and picked up the phone.

"You've reached the TARDIS," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I need to speak with the Doctor, and unless he decided to try being a woman during one of his regenerations, you're not him."

"Nope. Who's this?"

"Tell him it's Jack Harkness. And if he doesn't want to talk to me, tell him I'll start by calling everyone else I know, Sarah Jane, Martha, Donna-"

"Yeah, hang on a sec," Amy said. "It's Jack Harkness."

"Tell him I'm not here."

"He said if you don't want to speak with him he'll start calling Sarah Jane, Martha, and Donna."

"No! No he can't!" The Doctor grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Jack, you can't call Donna. If you do, she'll-no, I don't! I'm not here to clean up Torchwood's messes Jack. If you-you'll what!" The Doctor looked at Amy, with a shocked and terrified look on his face. "He hung up!" The Doctor threw down the phone and began pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Where are we going?"

"Cardiff."

"Why?"

"Because Jack said if I don't in the next five minutes, he's going to call Donna."

"And that's bad?"

"Only if you consider her brain burning itself to cinders bad," the Doctor said. "If he hurts her I swear I'll find a way to kill him  _permanently_."

They landed, and Amy got out of his way as the Doctor stormed towards the doors, yelling, "Jack Harkness! Where in the  _hell_  do you get off threatening," he threw opened the doors, and stopped in his tracks. "Rose?"

Amy heard a shriek, and then the Doctor came crashing back into the TARDIS with a blonde woman attached to his lips. Amy waited a few moments and cleared her throat. The blonde woman rolled to her feet, bringing the Doctor with her.

"Hi. I'm Amelia Pond. Who are you?" Amy said, with a tight smile, holding her hand out.

"Oh, uh, Rose Tyler, pleased to meet you." She grabbed Amy's hand and both of them began trying to out-squeeze the other. "You  _replaced_  me?" This was directed at the Doctor.

"Yes, I mean, no! No, no, not at all," the Doctor said quickly. "She's just Amy, my friend Amy. Amy's my companion, but not in the way we were, at all. Mickey! She's like Mickey, except Scottish, and a girl. But not like you're a girl. I mean – it – will  _some_ one please stop me?"

After getting Rose calmed down, the Doctor was introduced to her best friend, Natasha Romanoff.

"Hurt her again," Natasha said, "and we're going to have a long, drawn out discussion which you're not going to like. At all." She cracked her knuckles, indicating that their 'discussion' would not be with words.

Judging by the wide-eyed look and hurried nods he gave her, the Doctor understood what she meant perfectly.

"So were you before or after Sarah Jane, Martha, and Donna?" Amy asked.

"After Sarah Jane, and before Martha and Donna. Speaking off, who were they Doctor? Martha and Donna? We met, but you never quite explained."

"Uh well. They were after you, of course."

"How long after me?"

"Well, Donna was right after," the Doctor said, and then seeing the look on Rose's face, hurriedly added, "butthatwasn'tmyfault. There were Huon Particles involved, and then she left right after. And Martha was only supposed to get one trip, but she stuck around for a while, and then Donna came back."

"And what about River?" Amy asked.

"Stop talking, I beg of you," the Doctor muttered, giving her a half-hearted glare.

"River? Who's River?" Rose asked.

"I thought? Wasn't she your wife?" Amy leaned forward and asked the Doctor quietly. Not quietly enough, apparently.

"Wife!?"

"I think we're going to have that discussion a lot sooner than planned, Doctor," Natasha said, cracking her knuckles again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
